In a perfect world
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: a pretty simple story about Beastboy reflecting on Terra's lavazation and how she betrayed them. BBTerra oneshot song fic to 'perfectworld'by simple plan


Howdy y'all! I just thought up this story while listening to the Simple Plan song 'Perfect world'. It's basically just Beastboy reflecting on Terra's umm…lavazation. In most of my BB/Terra Stories Terra's been brought back but in this one she's not. It's a pretty much pointless story but I was bored so I wrote it so here ya go… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Simple Plan but I do own…this bracelet I made Wahoo…

On with the show…

In a perfect world 

Beastboy sat on the ledge right below Terra, in her lava-stone form.

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

Just a few weeks ago he had considered Terra his worst enemy. A few weeks before that he had considered Terra his best friend. And the night she betrayed them he had thought of Terra as more than just a friend. Now he didn't know what to think of her.

_Why is everything so hard?_

He wanted to think of her as his best friend again. But he couldn't erase what he had said to her that night. He had told her she didn't have any friends. But also couldn't erase the things she had said to him. The way she had mocked him. The way she had not even given him a chance to apologize.

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away._

But now he just wanted to talk to her about things. Everything and nothing at all. But he couldn't. She was dead. Well, not dead but frozen in lava. Raven said she was searching for a cure but he wasn't convinced that a cure was there.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could juts pick up the pieces_

It seemed like none of the other titans cared. They just went about their lives like nothing had happened. No one had been frozen in lava. No one was sad.

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Before Terra had betrayed them he had felt like he was the happiest guy in the world. He had a best friend that he could talk about anything to. He had someone he could make laugh. But now he had no one.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle_

_To make it through_

He was so lonely without Terra. Yet he was surrounded by 4 friends. He realized something. He knew what to think of Terra now. When he thought of her the one word that he thought of was 'love'.

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

He had all his friends, sure. But around them he was just the funny guy that couldn't be taken seriously. Around Terra he was who he really was. He was Garfield Logan, just a normal guy that just happened to make people laugh. Around his friends he was stupid. Around Terra he felt like a genius. Even though he wasn't and she sure was smarter than he was.

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

Beastboy was deciding weather he should quit the team. Without Terra everything felt vacant.

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

'I'll stay' He decided. When Terra came back he would be there. He would be a Titan.

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

I just can't let go 

A tear formed in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around the lavaized Terra.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

'My friends do care' Beastboy decided. 'I just need to care about them. Terra wouldn't want me to be moping all the time'

_Nothing at all_

Beastboy got up and started to head out of the cave area. "I know you can't hear me Terra" Beastboy started…

_You feel nothing_

"…But I love ya" He finished and then walked back to the tower

_Nothing at all…_

END

Well that's it, please read and review!

Bye y'all!


End file.
